A Flame From My Past
by White Tiger Girl
Summary: Ok the Bladebreakers are invited to join a tournament. They decided to go. Someone from Kai's past has returned.........Read to find out
1. A Ghost From My Past

Title: A Flame From My Past  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: Don't know yet  
  
Kai: Why do you keep on posting new stories when you haven't even finished your other ones?  
  
White Tiger Girl: Well like I said I have no idea what to write in my next chapter so right now I'm thinking about it. In the mean time you all can read this.  
  
Rei: At this rate you'll never finish a single story or even get to the plot. Face it, you're a horrible writer.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Have you been listening to Kai again? I've told you not to listen to what he says. At least the parts about me.  
  
Kai: Well it's true you know.  
  
Tyson: Yay we all get to be in this one! *jumps around and does flips* By the way, White Tiger Girl does not own beyblade.  
  
White Tiger Girl: I don't like you Tyson and how'd you get in here anyway?  
  
Tyson: I cut a hole in the floor like everyone else. *points to hole in the floor*  
  
White Tiger Girl: Ah!!! My beautiful floor!! Tyson! I'm going to kill you! *chases Tyson around the room*  
  
Chapter 1 A Ghost From My Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked out of the shower. It was night and Kai didn't feel like training. He just went straight to his room as soon as they got to the hotel. They were invited to a new tournament. As always they went.  
  
Kai just didn't have it in him today. He didn't feel like doing any beyblading whatsoever. He dried himself off and put on his clothes. Moment later he walked out of the bathroom and soon out of the hotel.  
  
Kai walked to a nearby park. He saw some amateur beybladers. Even though he didn't feel like it he walked over to the bladers. Soon they were in a beybattle.  
  
"Beybladers ready? Ok 3, 2, 1 Let it rip!" A kid on the side shouted. The young boy and Kai both launched their beyblade into the bowl.  
  
"Lonx attack!" A yellow lion leaped out of the beyblade and roared with all his might. Kai seemed unfazed by the loin's roar. The loin bitbeast swiftly leaped up in the air ready to strike Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer, counter attack." Dranzer easily dodged the attack and speed toward the rim of the bowl.  
  
"Attack again Lonx!" The loin once again leaped into the air, higher than before. Dranzer once again dodged causing the bitbeast to crash into the rim of the bowl. Dranzer took advantage of the situation and strike.  
  
"Dranzer, fire arrow." The bitchip began to glow red and a great phoenix rose from the beyblade, spreading it's great wings. Dranzer flew into the air and fell right on Lonx. They beyblade exploded into millions of pieces and the only thing left was the bitchip. Dranzer shoot up and flew into its master's hands.  
  
Kai looked at his beyblade. The bitchip gleamed with pride. 'This was a complete waste of my time'. Kai thought as he turned and walked away.  
  
'Was it really young one? You got some training done and anyone of these boys could be on a team in the tournament.' A voice in his Kai's head said.  
  
Kai snorted 'Oh please Dranzer. Those amateurs on a team? You can't be serious.' Kai empathized on the word amateurs.  
  
'It's possible they could be hiding their true power.' Dranzer replied  
  
'It's not like anyone con beat you and me. We're the strongest team around' (A/N: By team Kai means him and Dranzer. Not the Bladebreakers.) Dranzer chuckled lightly.  
  
'Don't under estimate other people. They could very well be stronger than you.'  
  
'Yeah whatever Dranzer. Say what you want but I say we're the strongest around.' Dranzer chuckled again and withdraw from Kai's mind.  
  
Kai have walked all the way from the park to his hotel room. He took out his key and unlocked the door but to find the door already unlocked.  
  
'I feel the presents of another, Kai. Be careful. I don't know if this presents' is friendly or dangerous.' Dranzer warned Kai.  
  
'I can take care of myself, Dranzer.' Kai in truth really was a bit frightened but didn't want his bitbeast to know he was afraid. He tightened his grip on Dranzer and walked in the room.  
  
He quickly scanned the room for his intruder. He didn't see anyone until he spotted a figure in the dark corner.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Kai snapped angrily. The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl. Kai's heart stopped and there was a shocked look on his face. He quietly said, "Melody"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
White Tiger Girl: A cliffy! Short but oh well. So what do you think? Is it good? Bad?  
  
Kai: Want my opinion?  
  
White Tiger Girl: Actually no I don't want your opinion. *turns to a audience* Don't forget to review! I'll update faster if I get enough reviews. Flames are excepted too. It just tells me what I need to improve on and yes, I know my grammar sucks big time.  
  
Rei: Where did Tyson go?  
  
Max: Don't tell me you killed him. We need him for this story.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Nope but I wish I did. *points to Tyson trying to fix the floor* Hmmm..should I have Tyson bashing in this fic? Tell me if I should cuz I really want to. *Tyson looks horrified* Mwhahahaha. I don't really like Tyson. See you next time! 


	2. The Box Of My Past

Title: A Flame From My Past  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: I've decided PG 13  
  
White Tiger Girl: Yay! We're going to have Tyson bashing (sorry Tyson fans)!! Thank you to my very special reviewers. You've really cheered me up a bit. I promise I'll get the new chapters out for my other fanfics soon. I just need to finish thinking about what to put in them.  
  
Kai: You think? I never knew that.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Shut it Kai or I might just kill you.  
  
Kai: Don't really care.  
  
Tyson: *crying* Why does everyone hate me so!?!? I never did anything wrong. *looks at audience and starts crying again*  
  
White Tiger Girl: Because you're annoying and AH!! MY FLOOR IS WET!! TYSON!! *Tyson starts mopping the floor while crying*  
  
Rei: White Tiger Girl does not own beyblade or the characters but she owns Melody  
  
Chapter 2 The Box Of My Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Melody...." Kai looked at the figure before him. She was a year younger than him and she was just about an inch or two shorter than him. Her hair was dark blue with silver streaks and went up to her waist. She had emerald eyes that have lost its luster. She was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans. In her hand was her beyblade.  
  
"Surprised to see me Kai?" She spat out Kai's name like it was poison. "Well you should be Kai." Her voice was cold and full of bitterness and despise. Kai was too stunned to reply. Melody stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Kai, finally coming back to reality, shook his head hard. 'Was I dreaming? Or was Melody really standing in front of me? Kai thought slightly confused. He shook it off and put back his usual mask of coldness but a question still ran through his mind: 'Was Melody really alive?'  
  
~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~  
  
Tyson was sick from pigging out at the all you can eat buffet.  
  
"Aww we really have to train Kai? I don't think I can make it." Tyson's face was a sickly green. "C'mon Kai give us a break." They were now on top of the stairway.  
  
Kai finally got tired of Tyson's complaining. He gave Tyson a very forceful slap on the back. Tyson lost his balance and fell down the flight of stairs. "Woops" Kai said as the rest of the team proceeded down the stairs. Tyson was weeping in pain. "And to answer you're last question is no."  
  
They arrived at the training room.  
  
"Ok first Max will battle Tyson. Then me against Rei." Kai called without a trace of emotion. In truth Kai was still think of his encounter with Melody yesterday.  
  
"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!!" Rei called. Max and Tyson both launched their beyblades into the beystadium. (Lets just skip the battle shale we?) The battle between Max and Tyson was quick. Tyson lost because he had to make a run to the bathroom to puke. The battle between Rei and Kai ended in Kai winning.  
  
"Ok here's our game plan. First we will have Rei battling first. Then Max will follow. I'll go last and Tyson will be benched. Everyone nodded not wanting to disagree with their captain. "Good."  
  
Kai left and went up to his room. He dug trough his bag and took out a box. It was a blue box. It didn't look very special but to Kai it was the world to him. He never let a single soul look at the box. He opened the lid. It had many things in there. There were some pictures and a half melted beyblade. It was bright blue.  
  
He picked up one of the pictures. Instantly his eyes became soft and full of emotion. It was a picture of a little boy and a little girl. They were both smiling and very happy.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
A little boy and a little girl walked into the clearing hand in hand. The boy led her up a small hill and stopped walking when they reached the top.  
  
"What did you want to show me?" The little girl of 5 asked. Her long blue hair was put up in two pigtails and she was a cute baby blue dress.  
  
"First you have to close you're eyes and promise you will take good care of it." The 6 year old boy said. He looked into the soft emerald eyes of the girl, seeing happiness in them.  
  
"Ok I promise." Her voice was filled with excitement wondering what her best friend was going to give her. She closed her eyes and held out her little hands. The boy took out the item and placed it in her hand.  
  
"Ok you can look now!" The girl opened her eyes and saw a beyblade in her hands.  
  
"Oh thank you! I love it. I'll keep it forever and ever." She girl hugged him with all her might. "Now I have one just like you!" The boy took out his dark blue beyblade and the two put their beyblades together.  
  
"There you two are. I was looking all over for you two." A man's voice said.  
  
"Daddy, look what Kai gave me." She held up her beyblade, a smile on her face. "It's a beyblade. I always wanted one!"  
  
"Well isn't that special. Hey, why don't I take a picture to remember this moment." The girl's father said as her picture up his camera.  
  
"Ok but take to so Kai can have one two." The cheerful little girl said.  
  
"You got it"  
  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Kai unconsciously ran his fingers over the picture of the little girl and smiled remembering the moment. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
White Tiger Girl: *gasp* Kai smiled! It's a miracle!  
  
Kai: Will you shut up. It's your stupid fic.  
  
White Tiger Girl: *looks hurt* It's not stupid! Well let's just ignore him. Ok so what do you think? Is it ok? I'm going to update this fic only once a week since school is starting ok? One more thing, sorry again Tyson fans I just had to do that to him. ^-^ I despise him so much. Don't forget to REVIEW! Flames are accepted. Ciao!  
  
Tyson: *rubs head and groans in pain from falling down the stairs* 


	3. The Beginning of the Tournament

Title: A Flame From My Past  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
White Tiger Girl: How long has it been. I'm sure it's probably more than two weeks ^-^;; Sorry everyone. I've had so much homework, more than I expected. Ok this might be a bit short but I'm sure it will do ok?  
  
Chapter 3 Beginning of The Tournament  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Blade Breakers walked over to the seats reserved for the beyblade teams. There were many strong teams in this tournament.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the World Tournament: War of the Bitbeasts! We have invited teams from all over the world competing in this tournament. This will really be a war of bitbeasts! We have our world Champs The Blade Breakers!" Everyone started cheering. "And we have our hometown undefeated champions, The Lightning Team!" Everyone exploded in cheers and roars.  
  
"It seems like everyone likes the Lightning team better then us. Listen to how laud they are." Tyson pouted, crossing his arms and slumping over his chair.  
  
"Well they are the hometown champions Tyson. It's natural for them to cheer for the teams representing their town." Rei said as he looked around. Rei spotted a certain pink haired girl two teams over. Rei smiled. Kai seemed to notice and saw Mariah.  
  
'This isn't good. Rei might go easy on her. I need to make sure they stay away from each other.' Kai thought closing his eyes.  
  
'Do you really want to do that? You can't keep them apart forever you know. True love will always shine trough no matter what and nothing can stand in the way of it.'  
  
'I'm just doing what's best for the team.'  
  
'Or is it just that when you look at them you envy their love for each other?' Kai ignored what Dranzer said and push him out of his mind. 'I don't envy anything.' Kai thought strongly in his mind.  
  
Kai looked over at the Lightning team and saw Melody. Melody notice Kai's stare and returned it with an ice cold glare but you can see in her eyes there were flames of anger and hate. Kai looked away and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Kai where are you going? They haven't even announced who we're up against first." Max said.  
  
"I'm going to my room. This is a waste of my time. Tell me who we're up against later." Kai started to walk out. He looked over at the Lightning team and saw Melody has left also. Kai walked away and didn't look back once. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
White Tiger Girl: Like I said it's very short. Nothing really happened here except that you might see some Rei and Mariah moments.  
  
Mariah: Yippie! I'm so happy I'm going to be with Rei! *Clings onto Rei's arm*  
  
Rei: *blushes*  
  
Kai: Not if I can help it.  
  
White Tiger Girl: You are so mean Kai. Well don't forget to review! If I'm get enough I might update earlier, hint hint. If not then see you in two weeks! Bye! 


	4. Tormenting Past

Title: A Flame From My Past  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
White Tiger Girl: Forget about what I said about updating every two weeks. @_@ School has me booked solid. Sorry for the long delay.  
  
Melody: White Tiger Girl does not own Beyblade or the characters.  
  
White Tiger Girl: But I do own you.  
  
Melody: I own myself.  
  
White Tiger Girl: -_-;; My own character is rebelling against me.  
  
Chapter 4 Tormenting Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai continuously launched his beyblade at random trees and flew back in his hand only to be launched back again. Kai's bangs shadowed his eyes but you can still see a small tear from his eyes. Kai launched hid beyblade again with so much force it almost completely destroyed the tree.  
  
Kai was mad, sad and confused at once.  
  
'Kai what is it that troubles you?' Dranzer spoke in a soft voice.  
  
'It's nothing. Nothing that concerns you.' Kai once again launched his beyblade.  
  
'Does it have something to do with that girl, Melody?' Dranzer asked.  
  
Kai caught his beyblade and looked at the bitchip right in the center. It glowed a soft red color spreading warmth through Kai's body. He clenched Dranzer and closed his eyes trying to get the tears to stop.  
  
'Forget it Dranzer. It's all in the past. I have to forget it. Forget everything and start clean.' Kai blocked Dranzer from his mind so Dranzer won't know what he was thinking.  
  
'My past is full of grief and sorrow. No matter how hard I try I can't get the memories out of my head. My past has scared me for life and now I can't forget it.' Another tear escaped Kai's eyes. Dranzer finally got through to Kai's mind.  
  
'What is it that you do not wish for me to know? You can tell me anything Kai so I can help you.' Dranzer's soothing works rang through Kai's mind.  
  
"NO!!!" Kai shouted and banged a tree with his fist. The birds flew away in fright.  
  
'No! You can't help me Dranzer! No one can help me. No one, not even me.' Another tears escaped his eyes. ' Just leave me alone Dranzer. I want to be alone, away from everything else.' Kai thought and once again blocked Dranzer.  
  
'I want to escape and be free but these old chain confine me and keep me from leaving it alone. These scars remind me of what I've done' Kai heard voices of his past come in mind.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"HE'S HURT!'  
  
"HURRY UP!"  
  
"WHO STARTED IT?"  
  
"LET ME GO! I WANNA GO BACK!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"STAY HERE"  
  
"NO OTHER SURVIVERS"  
  
"YES THERE IS GO BACK!"  
  
"NO ONE LEFT"  
  
Another tear rolled down Kai's cheek and fell to the ground.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
White Tiger Girl: Yeah I know it sound so sad and Kai is OOC but you'll find out why in time. Sorry for the shortness.  
  
Kai: I hate you.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Yeah I know! Don't forget to review! I will update when I have time but reviews really encourage me so......REVIEW! 


	5. First Match

Title: A Flame From My Past  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
White Tiger Girl: I know what you're thinking. Finally right? Well you know school gets in the way and hardly even have time to check my mail.  
  
Kai: I think you're just lazy to go type  
  
Rei: Leave the poor girl alone. She got a lot of schoolwork ya know.  
  
Melody: No think she's just too lazy to type. You do have those time slots that you spend to take a nap -_-  
  
White Tiger Girl: Well I'm up till like 3 in the morning everyday and start class at 8. Don't' worry I might update more often once my projects are finished and my break starts in like two months -_-;;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAI!! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Kai knew that was the voice of the one and only Tyson. 'Great. Tyson's here' You could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Kai quickly wiped away the tears and tried to act cool like he always is.  
  
Moments later Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny showed up.  
  
"Hey we've been looking all over for you. We're up against the Foxflame Team first." Max said cheerfully. Kai just mumbled a whatever and started to walk away.  
  
To anyone else they would just think Kai was being his old grumpy self but to Rei's eyes it was different. He clearly saw a glint of something in Kai's eyes that resembled sorrow.  
  
'Maybe I'm just mistaken but I could have sworn I saw sorrow. Almost like something troubled Kai.' Rei thought as he started to walk too.  
  
'Something might possibly be troubling him Rei.'  
  
Rei ran his fingers over his beyblade and then over the bitchip of his loyal bitbeast. 'Yeah but Kai likes to keep to himself. He would admit to anyone that he is troubled or sad in this matter. I wonder what's on his mind that has him unfocused this whole time?'  
  
Driger remained silent meaning he had no response to Rei's question. Rei sighed and continued to walk to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~  
  
" First up on the BladeBreakers is Rei!!"  
  
"His Driger bitbeast is no little kitty. This tiger has claws and is not afraid to use them!"  
  
"On the FlameFox Team is Fiona!! Don't let her innocent looks fool you. She's one tough cookie and might be a challenge to the BladeBreakers!" Brad said.  
  
"You're right Brad! And her bitbeast Flare is the same! She'll turn anyone into her own personalized scratching post!" A.J replied.  
  
"Alright ready bladers? 3, 2, 1!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!!" Both bladers shouted as they launched their beyblades into the dish.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me Rei! No matter what you think!" Fiona said  
  
"Believe what you want but words alone wouldn't win you the championships." Rei replied.  
  
"Well then lets just heat things up. Flare!" A large panther emerged from the beyblade with such grace it would seem like it was trying to astray Driger away from the battle. Flames surrounded Flare's body as it ran around the arena and set the bowl on fire and Driger emerged from his beyblade.  
  
"Driger? I didn't call you out.." Rei started to say but as cut off by Fiona.  
  
"Of course you didn't call him. Flare did. She just wanted little Driger to play with her." Fiona said sweetly. Flare seemed to be seducing Driger. Flare lead Driger into the flames. Driger roared in pain from the fire.  
  
"Driger! Get away from her!" Driger ran away from Flare but Flame chased after him.  
  
"Flare no more games. Flaming Tackle! Flare's body was engulfed in fire as it raced toward Driger.  
  
"Driger counter!" Driger moved out but not in time. Part of it's attack ring was melted. "Driger attack!" Driger crashed into Flare and sent her back. "One more time Driger!"  
  
"Flare watch out!" It was too late though. Driger collided with Flare and she landed spinning weakly by it's master's feet. Driger returned to Rei and he walked back to his seat.  
  
"Great job Rei! Give me your beyblade and I'll repair it." Kenny said.  
  
"Up next is Tyson from the BladeBreakers and Trinity from the FlameFox Team!"  
  
"Tyson doesn't particularly have a battle strategy but for Trinity he does. This girl is no push over either. Her dark type bitbeast will take over!" A.J said  
  
"Well I wouldn't underestimate Tyson. He always have some trick under his sleeve." Brad added.  
  
"Beybladers ready? 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!!" The white and black beyblade was launched into the arena at the same time. It was like a game of cat and mouse. The dark beyblade continued to chase dragon around the bowl.  
  
"This is getting boring. Hibra!" Trinity said as a flash of black light erupted from the beyblade. A black hyena stood before its master as it got into attacking position.  
  
"Two could play that game! Dragoon!!" The blue dragon came out of it's beyblade and stared at Hibra.  
  
"Ha! Staring at Hibra is like staring at death! Lets make this quick!" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tyson: Oh no! A cliffhanger! C'mon I want to know if I win or not!  
  
White Tiger Girl: Sorry about the cliffhanger but.............I just wanted to make it suspenseful. Review and the new chapter will be up shortly if possible! Bye now! 


	6. Explanations

Title: A Flame From My Past 

Author: White Tiger Girl

Rating: PG 13

****

White Tiger Girl: Didn't think I'd come back did you? Well guess what! I'm back and with another chapter. I finally decided to sit down and write this chapter.

Kai: Which means she got some pizza, candy, and some sodas and then started to write.

White Tiger Girl: *hides chocolate bars* What candy and snacks? I don't have any candy.

Kai: *snatches chocolate bar and eats it*

White Tiger Girl: Hey! That was mine! 

Kai: You said you didn't have any candy therefore I didn't eat _your _candy. I ate nobody's candy.

White Tiger Girl: -_-;; For not updating this is going to be a long chapter. So it's going to be rushing things but don't worry the story goes on. Guess what? I don't own Beyblade but enjoy the story.

(…………) = Part of a song

Chapter 6 Explanations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hibra! Sacred Inferno!" Balls of black fire shoot at Dragoon before he was able to react. Dragoon was forced to withdraw from the battle and left the bowl. 

"That leaves the fate of this match in the hands of Kai and Rika!" The battle went by fast just like how Kai intended. He didn't feel like toying with his opponent today.

"The BladeBreakers are our winner! They will advance!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days later they won the semi finals and it was the BladeBreakers against the Lighting Team. Everyone else but Kai was thrilled about their recent victories. They were in Kenny's hotel room planning what to do. Everyone's mind was focused on tomorrow's match. Well everyone except a certain blue haired boy. His mind wandered toward a figure. A certain girl that has occupied his mind lately. 

"Kai?"

"Kai!" Kai snapped up to see who had called him.

"Hm?" Was all he said

"What do you think of the strategy? Does it sound a bit obvious?" Kenny asked Kai. Kai didn't heard a single word he said.

_'Just in case you weren't listening, He said that that Tyson should go first then Max, and lastly you. Rei will be benched.' _Dranzer said in Kai's mind. Kai growled at his know-it-all bitbeast. 

_'I do have ears Dranzer! And I can hear just fine.'_

_'Yes, but I know you weren't paying attention, as your mind was occupied by that girl Melody.'_

_'Shut up Dranzer! I don't care about her nor will I ever'_

_'Ah! But there was a time when she was the most precious thing you had in the world.'_

_'It's all in the past. And I thought that night she..........'_

"Kai?" Kenny asked again wondering what was on the teen's mind.

"It's great" Kai got up and left the room without another word. Leaving his teammates wondering what made Kai so uncomfortable.

~~~~~~~Kai's P.O.V~~~~~~~~

'Tomorrow is the day of the finals but I feel something is wrong' 

_'There possible could be young Kai' _ Instead of chasing Dranzer out of his mind he allowed Dranzer to talk to him.

_'But what is it?'_

_'It could be your heart'_

_'My heart?'_

_'Yes your heart is telling you something is wrong.'_

_'What is wrong?'_

_'We all make mistakes Kai but the important thing is accepting you did something wrong and correct yourself. You are letting your pride get in the way of your heart. In doing so you made the biggest mistake of your life.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Giving up and losing hope.' _ Dranzer left Kai's mind to let him think about what he just said. 

_'Giving up and losing hope.'_ Kai repeated in his mind. Kai soon found him at the door of his room and opened it slowly as I afraid of what or who might be there. He looked into the empty room and looked at the dark corners. Sighing in relief that no one was there. 

He locked the door and once again took out the blue box. He dug out a half melted beyblade and clenched it tightly as if afraid to lose it. Tears rolled down his face recalling the memory.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

"I love it Kai! And it's so pretty too!"

"Why don't we have a beybattle to test out your new blade?" An excited Kai said.

"Yea!!" The two children readied their beyblades and shoot it right into the bowl. Instantly the bright blue one was knocked out.

"What did I do wrong Kai?" The girl said disappointedly as she tried not to cry.

"You didn't do anything wrong Melody. You just need to practice a bit more." Kai went over to her and put his hands over her tiny hands. 

"Like this." Kai moved his hand along with her's. The beyblade spun around the bowl and landed in the middle. 

"Wow Kai! I want to be just as good as you! I wish I was as good as you!" She looked into the dish with admiration. Kai blushed a bit. 

"I'm not really that good." Kai admitted looking at the only friend he had. 

"Yes you are! You're going to be number one, one day! You're going to be the champion!" She encouraged as Kai flushed up again.

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~

Little Melody was right too. Kai did become a champion. This gave Kai the courage to beat anyone. Even if it was his best friend from many years ago. 

~~~~~Next day~~~~~

"Welcome to the Championship match!! The Lightning Team vs. The BladeBreakers!!" Jazzman shouted through the microphone.

"First we have Tyson from the BladeBreakers! This boy will keep on fighting till the very end with his Dragoon!" A.J announced

"And from The Lightning Team we have Ryan! He's a serious blader and his bitbeast Kenta will back him up!" Brad said.

"Bladers ready? 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!!!"

"You're going down!" Ryan said after launching his beyblade.

"I'm gonna mop the floor with ya!" Tyson said after launching his beyblade as well.

As soon as Dragoon reached the bowl he came out and attacked Kenta. Kenta emerged from his beyblade. He was a black jaguar.

"Maul his Dragoon Kenta! No mercy!" Ryan commanded. Kenta attacked Dragoon viciously. 

"Dragoon! Enough games! Let's finish this! Phantom Hurricane!!" Tyson yelled. This knocked Kenta right out of the dish. 

"The next battle will be Max vs. Jason!" This was a quick battle and it ended with Jason winning with his silver wolf, Zerox.

"Now we have our last match to determine our Champions!" 

"We have Kai from the BladeBreakers and Melody from The Lightning Team!!"

~~~~~~Melody P.O.V~~~~~

_(I've been waiting for this day for such a long time_

But deep inside I didn't want it to happen 

_Deep down I wanted peace_

_But I know I need to do this)_

This was it. It was finally me vs. Kai. I will show him a thing or two. I launch my beyblade, Riashu and so did Kai as he launch his Dranzer. Then Kai spoke to me.

"Melody. I want some answers. I thought you died in the fire." I gave him a cruel laugh.

"Yeah I would have died! You only helped yourself! I remember clearly what happened on that day!"

~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Kai! Thank you for helping me! You're my best friend!"

"It's nothing." Kai said breezily 

"I want you to come with me and how some milk and cookies." Little Melody had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone today so they wouldn't know!" They went to the kitchen and ate the cookies and then went up to Melody's room.

"They were good weren't they?" Little Melody said smiling at Kai. 

_(We were once very good friends_

_Then all of that changed_

When you decided…… 

_When you decided to betray me)_

"Yup! C'mon! I'll show you great beyblading moves!" 

 "Ok!" As the walk down the hall they smelled smoke.

"Fire! I smell fire!" Kai yelled. Melody panicked and ran to Kai.

"What should we do?" 

"C'mon run!" They ran as fast as their little legs could take them. They ran but saw the exit was blocked by fire. They ran in a different direction. Little Melody tripped and fell.

"Are you ok?" Kai helped her up.

"Yeah" Melody got up but saw one of the supports was falling right on top if Kai. "Watch out!" Melody pushed Kai aside. Her leg was caught under the support. 

"I'll get you out!" Little Kai yelled trying to pull the support up. More supports fell. Kai saw it was hopeless. "I'll come back to get you! I'll find help!" Kai ran away from the fire.

_(You betrayed me_

_You left me there when you said you come back_

_You said you will never leave me_

_But in the end you did)_

"Hurry Kai!" Minutes passed and no one still came for her. There were shouts outside no one came. She shed a tear and cried for one last hope for her. 

_(You shattered my heart into millions of pieces_

_You sent me to a realm of darkness_

_A place away from everyone_

_A place where I was forgotten_

_I waited and waited_

_But you never came back_

_Tears of hurt rolled down my eyes_

_When I realized you weren't coming back)_

Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared before her. It was like a blue tiger with spikes coming from its body (imagine it as if it were the Chinese thunder beast Riashu like in Card Captor Sakura capturing the Thunder Card) It let out a fierce roar and smashed the support. It got Melody onto it's back and carried it off and outside. Riashu jumped over the fire trucks and police cars. Kai was nowhere from sight.

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

_(Everyday of my life after that_

_I planned to destroy you too _

_But when the time finally came_

_I found that I couldn't_

_You were too deep in my heart_

_Too deep to let go_

_Too deep for me to forget_

_But I would never forget how you betrayed me_

_When you left me alone in darkness_

_And I stayed there _

_I didn't have the courage to leave_

_I was nothing without you)_

"You betrayed me! You left me there to die!" Melody yelled. Kai soften ad let down his mask of coldness.

"You're wrong I never betrayed you." 

_(Many years passed_

_And you still didn't come back_

_Come back to me_

_And take me away from the darkness_

_I lost faith and let the darkness consume me_

_I let the darkness into my heart_

_Into the soul you vowed to protect_

_And into the space you once took up_

_Another few years have past and I saw you_

_The ice around my heart melted knowing you came back_

_But you acted like it never happened_

_You pretended like you never knew me)_

~~~~~Flashback~~~~

"Who started the fire sir?"

"We don't know what the cause was ma'am."

"My friend is still in there! Go get her!!" Kai yelled

"Sorry son but we can't." 

"Then I'll go!" Kai began to run toward the house. The fireman grabbed Kai and held him. "Let me go! I wanna go back!" Kai kicked and squirmed.

"No! Stay here!"

"Sir there are no other survivors."

"Yes there is! Go back!"

"I'm sorry son but no one is left!" A tear rolled down Kai's eyes. Voltaire arrived. 

"You heard him! There are no survivors! You will come home with me!" Kai didn't want to go. 

"No!"

"Yes you will!!" Voltaire grabbed Kai and put him in the limo and drove away. Kai looked back through the glass of the limo and looked at the burning building. One thing kept going through him mind: _'No other survivors'_

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~

_(Then a light_

_A strong light lifted me from the darkness_

_And into the light_

_You were my light_

_And you took me from the darkness_

_I looked at you _

_And knew I was wrong)_

A tear rolled down Melody's eyes. She was wrong about Kai. He tried to help her but they wouldn't let him. He was taken away by Voltaire, which was way she didn't see him.

"I'm sorry Kai. I was wrong." Another tear escaped her eyes, "Please forgive me." She choked out  "I want us to start over and become friends again."

"No need to be sorry. And we're still friends. We've been friends for all these years." They were to caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Dranzer knock out Riashu. 

"And our winner is Kai from the BladeBreakers! The BladeBreakers are our new Champions!"

Kai and Melody noticed the outcome of the battle. They smiled at each other and walked over to each other. They started off with a slight handshake and ended with a hug.

_(You never meant to hurt me_

_You never meant to leave me_

_I was just blinded by my own hate_

_Blinded by my sorrow_

_But now you've opened up my eyes _

_And I see clearly now_

You were always there 

_Right there by my side)_

"I'm sorry I lost hope that you were alive and gave up." Kai said

"It's ok. I've missed you Kai." Melody said as another tear rolled down her face. This time a tear of happiness. "I knew you were going to be number one."

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
White Tiger Girl: Boy that was long! The song was called That Faithful Day by me! I wrote the song myself so don't steal it without asking! Oh if you thought that was the ending you're wrong! There will be more chapters up ahead once I get the time to type it. Ok bye now!


	7. Problems Arising In The Shadows

Title: A Flame From My Past  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
White Tiger Girl: I got really depressed when no one reviewed the last chapter :'-( That was the saddest thing ever. Oh well I just feel like doing this chapter here and I might update again if I have time but this one isn't on of the major stories I'll be working on whatever I guess.  
  
Kai: White Tiger Girl owns the Lightning Team but doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Chapter 7 Problems Arising In The Shadows  
  
After the tournament the BladeBreakers and the Lightning team have been pretty cool with each other. They didn't go to the same school or anything but they hang out with each other. Everyone has changed in a bit though. Most of them haven't that much but if you look for the biggest difference you'll be really surprised. It so happens to be Kai.  
  
"Kai!!" Melody called. She ran while waving to her boyfriends, Kai. Kai was still in his school uniform but didn't have his backpack. He had a sucker in his month and stared at his over excited girlfriend.  
  
"Kai!!" Melody jumped into his arms. Caught her, took out his sucker and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey Mel." He said casually but she knew Kai didn't want people to think of him as a softy. Melody had on a light blue tank top and black jeans with Raishu safely in her pocket.  
  
"Lets go back to your place and you change ok? So we can go and have more fun and you don't have to worry about getting dirty." Melody and Kai walked off hand in hand.  
  
BladeBreakers n' Lightning Team  
  
"Man, they said they were going to be here half an hour ago. Where are they I want to eat. I haven't eaten in 4 hours." Tyson complained from the ground. Rei and Mariah was on the bench, Max was on the swing, Kenny was on the ground with Tyson typing away, Ryan was leaning on one of the railings, Jason was standing, and Akari (the fourth Lighting Team member) was sitting on top of the monkey bars.  
  
Everyone looked up, as the late couple appeared walking toward them, taking their time.  
  
"Hey guys." Melody said smiling.  
  
"Where were you guys?!?! We're starving!!" Tyson complained now laying on the ground.  
  
"Actually it's just Tyson. The rest of us is fine." Kenny added  
  
"But what took you guys so long?!" Ryan said obviously pissed. He was a very impatient person but denies it.  
  
"We went to Kai's house so he can change out of his uniform." Kai was now in a black tight sleeveless shirt with dark blue slash marks and black cargo pants. He leaned against the railing next to Ryan. He smiled watching his girlfriend try to explain their lateness in amusement. "and basically we just got sidetracked a lot but the important thing is we're here right?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no point staying here all day listening about your late entry." Rei said getting up with Mariah. He had his hand wrapped around Mariah. It was a bit of a habit of his since they started dating.  
  
"Alright!! Let go eat!!" Tyson shouted starting to walk. Akari jumped of the ropes and started to follow, Max got of the swings, Kenny got up still staring at his laptop and talking to Dizzy, Jason simply started to walk boredly, and Ryan stood up and so did Kai. Kai went by Melody and intertwined their fingers and walked off.  
  
Voltaire  
  
"I want you o separate them, break them apart, snap them in two do you understand me?" Voltaire's voice boomed through the whole room.  
  
"Yes sir." A boy about the gang's age said and nodded. His face was hidden by shadows. He bowed and walked off. "I'll get my revenge on you and you'll pay for what you've done." He said softly but full of venom and spite. "You'll pay..........."   
  
White Tiger Girl: Well not that's the end. I hope it was good. Please review this time or I might get very discouraged and discontinue all my stories. If you'd like me to notify you if there's a new chapter please tell me. 


End file.
